Blind Justice
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: A new kid comes to Wammy’s house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind. WARNING bloody chapters!
1. Justice is Blind

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

* * *

_**HEH HEH HEH**_

_He thinks he can break me, oh how wrong he is._

_He had blind folded me, with a black cloth._

_I could tell I was tightly strapped to a steel table, my arms were held out on earthier side and my legs were bound together._

_I felt the cold damp air brushed my entire body. That ment I was stripped and strapped naked on the table._

_Darn! It was cold. _

_I can hear the steal door squeak open and the sound of two sets of foot steps._

_One set male, around 210 pounds, medium build, the shoes were Italian loafers, custom made. _

_The other was female, around 180 pounds, small build, 3 inch high heals, Prada._

_They stopped on either side of me, the male on my right, and the female on my left._

"_This is your last chance. So tell me…"_

_The man was speaking in his gruff voice; I felt his right hand hover over my neck._

"_Will you work for me?"_

_He asked me._

_I tilted my head to my left, his giant leathery hand closed over my throat._

"_You'll be spared from this room forever."_

_I'll give him the same answer I gave to the strange old man. _

"_No."_

_I said flatly, and his hand blocked my wind pipe, making breathing a bit difficult._

"_WHAT?! You little bitch! I'm your father! I own you!"_

_He yelled, closing my wind pipe._

"_Let go of me you useless whore!"_

_**SLAP**_

_**THUMP**_

_I heard flesh hitting flesh, followed by the sound of the woman's body hitting the floor from the slap the man had delivered._

"_If you try any thing funny, I'll gorge out your eyes!"_

_**DRIP**_

_**DRIP**_

_Huh. She was crying, water and tears make a softer sound then blood._

_When was she going to learn that this man would only hurt her? He only used her for sex and both of us as scapegoats._

_Sigh. I wish I hadn't let her know about my little 'Habit'._

"_No, that's a more fitting for you."_

_He said, I heard him draw out that 5 inch knife that he had on his belt at all times._

_So he was going to gorge my eyes out, huh?_

_Oh well, they say justice is blind._

_Fitting, so very fitting to my name._

_I am Justice, and I am blind._

_I wonder why that woman had named me that before she lost her voice._

_Guess I'll never know._

_She's dead now. _

* * *

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	2. The Devdas' Family

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

**WARNING!**

Contains massive amounts of disturbing details.

* * *

_**BEEP**_

_7, 937,583,648_

_**BEEP **_

_7,937,583,649_

_**BEEP**_

_7,937,583,650_

_Augh! I'm getting tired of listening to that damn heart monitor. What do I have to do here to get someone's attention!?_

_I hated the hospital, in all it's bleached scented and disease smelling glory._

_That and the uncomfortable stiff bed and scratchy sheets. The hospital gown they put me in didn't do jack either, it always shows ass._

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_Oh yeah. That's much better._

_Ha! Not many people can stop their heat and still be alive!_

_Now, were was I before I started counting those annoying beeps?_

_Oh, Yeah!_

* * *

_Well after the man removed my blind fold, I could see his pail neatly shaven face. He was such a neat freak, his hair was short dirty blond color that was combed. His dark crimson colored eyes empty of every emotion but rage and greed. He wore a tan business suit and a Rolex watch on his right wrist._

_Sigh. I never under stood that man's obsession with perfection. It was boring getting him mad, I just had to bomb a test or mess up my room._

_I could see the woman on the floor, horror struck as she looked at the man._

_She had long blond hair that reached her waist, pail skin, and blue eyes. She wore a black business suit and French manicured nails with the skirt so short, she bends over and Valla! A panty flash._

_I saw the tip of the knife point at my left eye ball, it was pretty cool!_

_Then he shoved it in my eye, I could only see crimson from that eye, then it went black._

_I hurt, but this was the only time he even touched me, paid attention to me. When he punished me, when I did something he didn't like, when I wasn't perfect._

_I felt him pull out the knife, and it pulled out what was once my eye ball from my socket, with some of the nerves still attached to the back where the tip of the blade poked out. I could feel my warm blood flood out of my eye socket like a water fall._

_I wonder if he'll let me keep it in a jar._

_I couldn't help but smile as he gave me a murderous grin._

_Then he repeated the action with my right eye ball._

_That was all I saw before hearing a scream of the woman, but it was different this time._

_It wasn't the one she made when the man buried his penis entered her vagina when they had sex, minus the banging of the head board on the wall of course._

_It was different from the one she made when she yelled at me for failing a test that I could have easly breezed past; I was a genus, just like this man gorging out my eyeballs._

_My 'Father' as they called him._

_I never did, he was just Night_ _Devdas to me. I was born from his semen and the woman, Asim Devdas or my 'Mother's', egg._

_I never under stood why I should call them that, they are just the ones who conceded me one time having sex. _

_My world went black as I heard the sound of ripping flesh._

_Heh heh heh._

_She was tiring at his skin with her nails and teeth._

_It was such a beautiful sound, better then the voice she once had that's for sure._

_I fell into a permanent cold darkness from massive bleeding._

* * *

_Now here I am, I a stinky hospital room, without my eyeballs._

"_Sigh. I wonder if they put my eye balls in a jar for me?"_

_I asked out loud into the empty room I heard foot steppes stampede, a doctor and 3 nurses._

_I wonder what?_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_Oh. _

_That._

_............_

_Oppsies._

* * *

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


	3. Moving On

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

Hospital

A young child, of about 11, sat up in the crisp white hospital bed. A machine with a bag of blood was on the child's right, the other end of it lay on the floor creating a puddle of crimson water.

In front of the child was a hospital meal, but the child had not touched the food.

The child had messy white hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week, as it reached to the child's but as they sat up. The child's eye's were wrapped under white bandages that seemed to contain a slight tint of pink. The nose was small and cute, and the lips were pouty with a soft pink color compared to the pail skin. Clothed in nothing but a light blue opened back hospital gown.

The child turned it's head to the door, were two elderly men could be heard conversing about the child's condition.

"The child lost massive amounts of blood threw the eye sockets, but that's been taken care of."

A 50 year old looking old man with his short pepper colored hair neat, dressed in green scrubs and a white lab coat said to and other man, his green eyes showed horror.

The other man seemed to be around the same age as the doctor, dressed in a black business suit , his white hair and paint brush mustache, half rimmed glasses perched on his nose, a worried expression on his aged face.

"Who would do this to a child? Let alone their own flesh and blood."

He asked the doctor.

"I never liked that man. I wonder why he hasn't been sent to prison for his actions yet."

The doctor scoffed, glaring at the door to the said child's room. Not knowing the child could hear their every word and action.

"Hm. The judicial system isn't perfect, but Whammy's House was made to take care of that."

The elderly man said as he tried to lift the doctor's foul mood.

The child just shook their head slowly, feeling a little dizzy, cold, and tired.

"They're doing a lousy job of it then."

The child muttered to no one, as they continued to listen to the elderly men's talk.

"Yes. We've seen her capabilities before, but it seems the child whishes to fail."

The doctor said as he put his hand's in his coat pocket.

"What do you mean?"

The other man asked curiously.

"Earlier, the child's heart stopped beating."

There was silence as the other man took a step back, his face a mix of surprise and horror, as his aged skin seemed to pail.

"H-h-how?"

The doctor just shook his head.

"I don't know. It has something to do with the child's father I'm sure. After all, the mother's dead."

He said, and inside the room the child grinned, all teeth showing, gridding together as they swiped their right arm across the table, the tray of uneaten food flung to the wall.

_**CLACK **_

_**SPLAT**_

_**BANG**_

The food splattered all over the wall and door that led out of the room. The plastic tray clattering off the wall and onto the floor, making a loud clattering noise.

The sudden noise startled the two elderly men. They immediately thought something was wrong and burst into the child's room, the doctor being first to enter, did not notice the large pool of crimson water that had formed.

_**SQUEEK**_

_**SLIP**_

_**THUMP**_

_**SPLAT**_

The doctor slipped backwards, his arms frilled in the air as he fell backwards on his back.

Some splats of blood flew up in the air, splattering the still grinning child who was now starting to shake a bit. Giving off the look of a mad killer with the splats of blood one their right cheek.

The other man stopped in the door way, mouth agape at the site.

The child slowly turned in their direction, still showing it's teeth to the man that stood in the door way.

The old man shivered, the air in the room had dropped a few degrees.

The child looked menacing, as dark crimson liquid slipped from the bandages, down the child's cheeks. The blood rolled down both the child's cheeks like tears, shaking had become more noticeable.

"She's dead."

The child asked, only sounding more like a statement.

A Few Day's Later

The old man in the suit was sitting up front, driving a black Roles Royce, with black leather inter.

The child, an 11 year old girl, was in the back seat, sitting with both feet up on the seat, knees pulled up to the her shoulders as both arms were limply draped in front of her, fingers inter laced, sitting in a position resembling a dog or maybe a frog, in fresh clothes she had picked out blindly.

It consisted of white baggy pants with the legs folded up backward so that her pail feet were visible. Wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a white short sleeved shirt with a high collar that stopped at her chin.

Her hair had been cut into a bob, donating all 2 feet of her silky white hair to a certain cancer patient at the same hospital.

At first the old man wanted to question her decision but let it slide.

Fresh bandages were wrapped around her head, covering her empty eye sockets. They were black so as not to show the bleeding eye holes and scare the children at the orphanage to where she was being taken to.

'_What are you going to do?'_

A voice asked from the back seat of a luxurious black car right next to the little girl. The old man didn't respond, as if he didn't hear anything.

The girl heard it but didn't respond for a while, as the old man looked in the rearview mirror at her.

**CRACK CRACK**

The old man flinched, disturbed by the noise she had just made by cracking 8 of her 10 fingers by bedding them nearly all the way backwards and cracking her neck by quickly tilting her head to her right.

The girl grinned at the old man who looked back to the road that led to Whammy's House, an orphanage for the gifted.

That was all she was told, but she knew more.

Founded by the famous inventor, Quillish Whammy, thus the name Whammy's house, and its co founder, Roger Ruvie, on January 7, 1978 in Winchester, England.

Taking the orphaned children of the highest IQ and grooming them into possibly becomeing the next world's greatest detective.

The girl turned her head to the right to 'look' outside the heavily tinted windows.

She could hear children playing, but some had stopped to take notice of the vehicle that had stopped in the drive way of the famous, Whammy's house.

Their curiosity waiting to be for filled as the old man got out of the drivers seat, going around the back to open the door for the poor little blind girl.

Hearing the door open, the girl slid her legs down into a normal sitting position.

Many children came closer to get a better look at the new girl. Their eyes glowed with questions as they saw the black bandages around her eyes.

"We have arrived to your new home. My hand is extended to help you out of the car and show you around."

The old man said, unsure of how to treat a blind child, holding out his left hand to her, expecting her to grasp at air a few times.

However, her small, delicate, left hand reached out and grasped his large, wrinkled hand on the first try, as if she could still see.

Sliding out of the car, still grasping his aged hand timidly.

The children just stared, feeling their gaze; the little girl turned her head towards them.

The children disbursed as they saw her 'looking' their way. Going back to what they were doing in the first place.

The old man frowned as he looked down at the blind little girl.

"Come now, I will introduce you to a long time resident of Whammy's house to be your guide."

The old man said, lightly tugging on the little girl's arm.

She 'looked' up at him and the forward as he lead her into the massive 4 story building that was Whammy's house.

Not knowing that the thing that had spoken to the little girl was watching them carefully.


	4. Chibi Moment

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

**Introducing the Chibi Moment! The random times were my OC and some others will become a chibi with animal ears and tails. Making these moments the main funny parts, and cute.**

**YAWN**

'_Bor-innnggg'_

The little girl thought to her self after closing her mouth after yawning.

Sitting in a chair in the same way she did while in the car: legs pulled up to her shoulders and her arms limply in front of her chest, her hands curled inward as they rested on the edge of on her seat that was a plush red chair in front of an modern wooden desk.

The room was simple with a few steel black filing cabinets in the room, as well as another old man standing by the desk, studying the little girl with a frown.

He had short, white curly hair that covered half the top of his head and glasses like the man that had brought her here in the first place. He wore a black suit as well, only with no tie.

He saw no trace of fear in her body language, but that can always be easily hidden.

He noticed the black bandages around her eyes, thinking of something that he could tell the overly smart children, training to be the next world's greatest detective. How can he explain those and the gorged out eyes of the abused 11 year old in front of him?

It would be hard, no, nearly imposable to lie to an orphanage full of highly intelligent children.

The door opened, getting the man's attention, as well as the little girl's, who sat on her knees backwards on the chair, her hands grasping the top of the back of her chair, a smile on her face, as if she were getting a present.

The door opened fully to show the old man that had driven her here, as he walked into the room, the other man noticed some one come in behind him.

A boy, who looked to be around 13, had messy black mop of hair and wide black owlish eyes with the pupils widen despite the lighting in the room, and dark bags under his eyes. His skin was as pail as a ghost, wearing only a white long sleeved shirt and baggy blue pants, bare foot, crouched over oddly a hand in his pocket while he seemed was biting on the thumb of the other hand.

The girl giggled happily, getting the attention of all three males.

The young boy's eyes seemed to widen even more at the site of the girl.

In an instance, the girl had become a chibi form of her self, with small dog ears perked up on top of her head and a fluffy white tail that swayed back and forth happily.

She leapt from the chair into the air at the young boy, as if she could really _SEE_ him.

"LAWLIET!"

She screamed happily, tacking the boy to the ground as he lost his balance from her body's sudden impact into his. Fraying his arms behind him to brake his fall and failing as he ended up flat on his back, also turning into a chibi, only he had black panda ears in his mop of unruly black hair and a small black cotton ball tail just above his but.

They became a ball of black and white as they tumbled out of the office and into the wall opposite the door.

The panda chibi looked down, or up, at the dog chibi that had her arms around him in a big hug. Her tail still wagging madly behind her, showing her happiness.

He blinked, seeing the very notice able black bandages around her eyes making him narrow his wide eyes in suspicion or anger. As he brought his thumb to his lips again.

"What happened to your eyes?"

He asked, tonelessly, making the dog chibi go from happy to sad. The ears lay flat on her white hair and the tail stiffened, going limp. A frown appeared on the chibi's face, if she still had eyes; they would be big and round with tears in them. Making a whining noise like a dog when it's been kicked.

He sat up as she moved off of him to sit on her legs on his right side, both of them back to normal.

Looking over her almost caringly as she bowed her head. Her bangs covering the black bandages in front of her eye sockets

"Her eyes were gorged out by her father."

The old man that he had followed answered, as he stood next to the other man, who seemed disturbed by the news.

"WHAT!"

The other man asked shocked and looked sickly, horrified by the news.

The boy just stood up from the ground, hunched over as his right hand grasped the girl's upper left arm, tugging lightly, telling her to stand up.

She hopped up as he turned to the two older men.

"Some how I'm not surprised. Watari."

The boy mumbled, and called 'Watari's' attention.

"Yes?"

The first old man replayed, the girl turned her head to him. Creeping both men a little, she seemed capable of identifying people despite her disability, as she demonstrated only a while ago.

"Please bring me all the files on Mr. Night Devdas. I think it's time for him to pay for what he's done."

He said and turned to the girl, who grinned creepily.

"Do you have the files?"

She seemed to produce a small grey flash drive out of no where and the boy took it with the tip of his index and thumb, handing it over to Watari.

"Please print out the files on the device. It should be enough evidence to convict him for life."

He said and walked away, the girl bounding happily behind him.

"Ah, L? She doesn't have a name yet."

The old man said as he seemed a little confused at the young mans actions.

The boy called L, stopped, making the girl stop beside him. They turned their heads to the old man.

L glanced at her as she turned her head to him. She turned her head back at the old man.

"Gabriel. Call me Gabriel."

The old man was confused at the name but she left to follow the young boy down the hall.

Leaving behind a few questions.

Both men looked at each other in puzzlement, thinking the same thing that was most troubling.

'_How did she know his real name?'_

Gabriel's P.O.V.

"Gabriel? Fitting, very fitting."

L told me, I could tell he was smiling slightly in amusement. I know him all to well, and he knows me, of course he would get that little joke.

"Who where they?"

I asked him, avoiding a small child knelling on the floor, probably playing.

"Watari, as you already heard and the other man was Roger."

I nodded in under standing, only he would under stand me. I walked beside him, hoping I wouldn't run into-

He grabbed my left arm suddenly and pulled me towards him.

"You were about to run into a wall."

He told me in an emotionless tone, but I cold tell he was kind of sad. It would have been funny if I just ran into a wall after avoiding that kid.

**HEH**

I turned to him, and smiled. I could tell that some were people watching us.

How do I know?

My sixth sense enables me to know were almost any living thing is. It's hard to describe, just like any sense, to people who have never experienced it.

"Thanks. Now you gonna show me around or do I have to find out the hard way?"

I asked him and he shook his head at me.

"No. I will show you around so you wouldn't hurt your self."

I followed him, I'm betting the kitchen is going to be first.

"Swinging door."

He said as I heard it open, hearing his foot steps fade, I put my hand in front of me to keep the door from hitting me. I felt the wood of the door touch my finger tips and pushed it open. I could feel the cold tile under my bare feet now.

"This is the kitchen."

Knew it.

I heard his bear feet agents the tile floor and the opening of a refrigerator door. Now I have no idea what he was getting.

"Cake?"

He asked as I felt him hand something to me. I heard a soft cling sound, a fork hitting a ceramic plate.

"What?"

I asked confused. I knew of cake but never really tried it.

"It's strawberry short cake. Try it."

He told me.

I surged my shoulders and took the plate and felt for the fork.

Grabbing it and feeling for the cake on the plate.

**HEH HEH**

Rhyme.

Sorry.

I cut a small piece of the cake that smelled of strawberries and took a bite.

"Hm?"

It was weird, I've never had cake before. It was kind of like a fragile strawberry flavored sponge.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

L told me, but it wasn't that bad, it tasted pretty good.

Better then the food from the strict diet that I was on. I don't know why, I just was.

"Not bad, but it tastes weird."

I told him after I swallowed the piece of cake, I felt him nod.

"I under stand."

I heard him say as he ate some thing, pretty sure it was cake.

Feeling around I found a counter top and placed the plate on top before trying to get the dimensions of the room.

I located the refrigerator, stove, dish washer, the pantry, some chairs and stoles, the lower cabinets and of course, doors.

The swinging door that led to the hall and a normal knob door that leads to some were.

"That door takes you out side, into the back yard."

I heard him say to me, I heard him set a plate and fork down. He finished his cake, and took the one I had set down.

"It's terrible to let food go to waste."

He directed it at me, I had the perimeter of the kitchen down and concluded that we were the only one here.

"True."

I walked back over, until I heard the foot steps of Watari and sensed him coming down the hall.

I think I was by the swinging-

**BUMP**

-door, ow.

**THUG**

I fell back, flat on my back. A little annoyed at my own clumsiness, I grinned.

This could be fun.


	5. Are You Blind?

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

Ok.

So far I have the lay out of the first two floors down.

Watari freaked out a bit once he looked behind the swinging door to see me on my back.

L said I was bleeding a little.

...

That was all.

Honestly, he acts like he hasn't seen blood before. That or he's a neat freak, ugh, I hate people like that.

I mean come on! The human body is filled with bacteria, and humans are subjected to billions of them each second.

Even if you're a shut in like L.

"He's just worried about you."

I heard L tell me as we walked up to the 3rd floor, I counted 23 from the 1st floor to the 2nd and 27, 28 steppes from the 2nd to the 3rd.

"This floor mainly has bed rooms and the locker rooms."

I sensed a few kids were out in the hall. It was the same as the last two hallways bellow.

"Given your disability Watari thinks it's a good idea that we be roommates. We're on the top floor and we have our own bathroom."

L told me, I could sense a few kids in their rooms, on this floor and some walked past us and whispered to each other.

I don't know if L was listening or ignoring them but I did hear what they said.

"Hey, why does that guy have bandages over his eyes?"

"You think he's blind?"

"He can't be. He's walking on his own."

"How is he seeing?"

They think I'm a guy?

Well, I am rooming with L.

Thinking back, I can faintly remember what L looked like last time I saw him.

He had a messy black mop of hair that just stuck out every where; a brush hadn't touched his hair in about a month since his mother died.

His pupil was expanded to where it looked like his light grayish eyes look pitch black. Dark bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was insomniac like me. Nightmares and other things kept us from ever sleeping.

His skin was as so white, it could make paper jealous. He was also very thin and couldn't stay still for a second without shriving. People would think he's weak but he was kind of strong. That habit seemed to be in the past now, since he hasn't shivered in the past… what? 2 hours?

Am I leaving something out?

Hm…

Oh! Yeah.

If your wondering how I know L, I'll tell you.

We're half siblings.

…

Yup. 100% true.

We have the same biological father and I only met him because his mom was my mother's friend from high school.

She had dropped out her 2nd year of high school after she got pregnant with him.

2 years later, so did my mom, so neither of them finished high school.

Of course you can probably guess how they met our 'Father'.

If not, here's a hint.

Strippers.

**HEH HEH HEH**

Can you guess the most iconic thing of it all is?

…

You can't? Well I think it was pretty obvious.

I sensed that L had just stopped and I stopped right behind him before I bumped into him.

"What's up?"

I asked him but he didn't say anything. I 'looked' forward out of habit.

There was some one, slouched kind of like L, in front of us but… he felt… weird.

Since L wasn't saying any thing I guess I'll have to.

"Hello. Name's Gabriel. Who are you?"

I asked the person, and then I could feel that he was a little shocked.

How did I know he was male, well… the difference INSIDE the Female and Male bodies help. I can tell if a transsexual is a man pretending to be a woman or a woman pretending to be a man.

"Can you see?"

He asked me, I could feel L's eyes on me.

"Ah, nnnnnnnoooooooooo."

I dragged out the no, because it's kind of freakin' obvious I was blind. HELL-O!

I could feel his puzzlement, L felt annoyed.

He knew about my sixth sense, or it would probably be my fifth sense now.

"This is B."

L said, I 'looked' at him them back at the other guy.

This guy seemed different, and I mean really different.

How can I put this?

Well, if you think of it as colors, this guy was like a kind of redish color with black, and I'll share this with you.

What I 'feel' or 'see' as red, is usually from people who have killed, aka murderers, but that's a really dark kind of red, his was more of magenta like color.

Black how ever, is usually dead meat like beef, chicken, pork and even humans if they have only been dead for around a month or so. Rarely, it would mean that the person was possessed or followed by an evil spirit.

This guy was either half dead, or possessed by an evil being.

Ok. I know that sounds crazy but I can sense sprits to. Like that Shinigami that had followed me here.

I just picked up this weird red note book with _'Death Note'_ written in Black English letters on the front.

I was temped to write that man's name but I read the Shinigami came.

He was more funny then scary really.

I gave it back on one condition.

That HE, I was pretty sure the Shinigami was male, write the man's name in it. Since he was getting his note book back and adding to his life span, there was no reason for him to say no to my request.

He agreed, but I told him to make him die after he was in prison for his crimes a while and then get ass rapped and then die.

That way we both got what we wanted.

When I cracked my fingers in the car it was his queue that he could leave, so he did.

I wonder if I'll ever see him again.


	6. Useful

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

3 Days Later

"Hey bro."

I called L, since he didn't want me calling him by his real name and he hasn't decided on a code name yet. He was my brother, by blood and soul.

He wanted to be a detective so he would have to keep his identity a secret. Least he put his life and the lives of the ones closest to him at risk.

"Yes?"

Insert cake here.

"What is it?"

I 'looked' at him from my place on the floor of our room by the desk. He was sitting in a chair, in his detective mode, AKA with his knees to his chest, as he looked at some videos of a bank heist he was solving.

I popped my chin on the desk to his right, on my knees, kind of depressed.

"Do you think I could be useful for something?"

I asked him as he took another bite from a slice of cake, from the smell I'm guessing it was chocolate.

It was quite; well it was an ungodly hour to be up. The only reason we were still up was insomnia, but I think his reason has shifted to a sugar high.

He already ate 12 slices of cake in the last 3 hours.

I just had just one slice of carrot cake, which is the only kind of cake he would never eat for some reason, after 2 ponds of meat loaf

Mmmmmmm, good.

"I don't really know about that."

He responded after a while.

I don't think there was much I could do.

After a half an hour of learning brail, I was the 'Special' case.

I was blind, not stupid. Although, the IQ of the dumbest kid here was 160. Not really stupid since my IQ was 195.

I just couldn't do most problems, BECAUSE I'm blind.

I know some very advanced stuff. I was a hacker or an inventor if you look at it.

I created a pair of goggles that could 'see' into computers files, and brake threw the most advanced fire walls undetected. How do you think I found my brother?

It was perfect! I even gave the goggles a strange gold tint to them so people would just think there ugly and not give it a second thought.

My prized invention, I have others to but this was my favorite.

I could wear them all the time with out being questioned, but… they were in my drawer now… collecting dust.

**SIGH**

If only I had a successor like my brother's many drones.

I had met successor #2, B, or Backup, a few days ago. He seemed ok, but I wonder why he has been tense me for the past 3 days.

Huh. Who knows what's going inside his head.

I heard the fork hit the plate and then I felt that something had been placed on top of my head.

"Can you get me another slice of cake?"

He asked, and I stood up, the plate still on my head.

"Fine."

He might have sounded cold to anyone else but I could feel that he was trying to make me feel better.

I just walked out the door and down to the kitchen, the plate still on my head.

Kitchen, 3 Person P.O.V.

It was dark in the kitchen; it was a night for a new moon.

The swinging door opened casually, as if some one was walking in during the day.

"Who's there!?"

Came a voice suddenly from some where in the dark kitchen.

"Hey, B."

**BUMP BUMP**

**BANG**

**CRASH**

From the sudden loud noises the light was flipped on.

In the kitchen stood an 11 year old boy, with pail skin, short white hair and black bandages around the child's head, covering the eyes, in a long sleeved black shirt, and black sweat pants, bear footed. A plate with a fork in his left hand

The switch was just to his right and it indicated that he was the one to turn on the lights.

While on the floor was a startled looking young man, around the other boy's age, he had messy black mop of hair that stuck out every where, wide dark eyes with the pupils widen despite the bright light in the room now, and dark bags under his eyes. Paper white skin, wearing only a black long sleeved shirt and baggy blue pants.

In front of him was a shattered remains of a glass jar and a big splotch of red right in the middle of it.

The black haired boy looked at the mess annoyed, then looked at the blind boy who had set down the plate on the counter and was walking over.

The boy on the floor sat up and was excepting the blind boy to step in mess, and cut his feet on the glass that had once been a perfectly good jar of strawberry jam.

The blind boy stopped as soon as he was close enough to be near the mess but not in it.

"You ok?"

He asked the other boy.

The black haired boy was a little stunned that he had not walked into the mess. Bringing up his right thumb to his lips.

"Yes. I'm fine."

He replayed to the blind boy who was still for a moment and then turned his back on him, opening the refrigerator.

He studied the blind boy, who seemed to know his surroundings with out even being able to see.

The blind boy took out a covered chocolate cake that was nearly half finished.

'_How does he know what he's doing?'_

The black haired boy asked him self and decided to try something.

"Could you hand me another jar of strawberry jam?"

He asked curiously as the blind boy placed a slice of cake on the plate.

Turing around and opening the refrigerator, the blind boy placed the cake back were it was before. His right hand grazed over the door and felt several jars.

Grabbing one, he turned around and showed it to the other boy.

"This it?"

The black haired boy looked annoyed as the blind boy had showed him a jar of relish.

"No."

Turning back to the fridge, the blind boy replaced the jar and grabbed the second jar his hand touched.

"This?"

The blind boy showed him a jar with giant strawberries printed all over it, one would have to blind to miss.

"No."

Turning back to the fridge, the blind boy replaced the jar and grabbed another one.

The boy got a little more annoyed.

'_If he's joking, it's not funny.'_

He was thinking, to him self.

"This one?"

"No. That's Grape."

The boy said and the annoyance was clear in his voice.

Placing the grape jam back, the blind boy closed the refrigerator door and turned to face him.

"Sorry, B. But I think you got the last one."

The blind boy said and grabbed the plate.

The boy he called B, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The blind boy surged his shoulders

The blind boy seemed to point at the mess on the floor.

"You might want to clean that up before some one gets hurt. Later."

The blind boy told him as he walked out the door, just as if he could see where he was going.

'_Why was he lying about the second jar? It had the letter B in Old English on the lid didn't it?'_

The boy surged his shoulders as he walked down the dark halls.

The light in the kitchen was blocked by the door, but the young boy just walked down the halls and up the stairs as if it were as bright as day.


	7. Mello

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

4 Year's Later

Let me fill you in on what has happened during the last 4 years.

First was, my brother leavening to solve cases around the world, redundantly as L, Watari, being his representative with a lap top; his line to any one so as not to be there in person, but still give orders or information.

Although, some detectives have been either bereave or stupid to call them selves L and not get them selves killed. It's happened about…

43 times, and only 27 funerals for the idiots, who were lucky to have their remains found, who dare call them selves L and show their face.

**SIGH**

People just don't learn.

Second, is my nick name that all the Whammy kids call me, it started out as _**Whammy's Watch Dog**_ as a cruel joke, but after a certain incident it changed to _**Whammy's Guard Dog**_.

With my special sense, I can tell if the person belongs here or not, as well as what they're feeling, and when they're lying. Since I don't really sleep much, I keep out for any intruders that may come in the night for what ever reason.

That's not the only reason I'm called _**Whammy's Guard Dog**_.

**HEH HEH HEH**

Those poor bastards, but that's another story though.

Third, is that B kind of became my friend.

People say he's weird, but the only thing I think is weird about him is his name.

Beyond Birthday?

I don't get it.

He told me his name about a year after L left.

I learned that B, who I like to all Jam man, looked like an exact copy of my brother, thus him being, Backup, or plan B. For if my brother were to be killed, I mean come on that's the only way he'll keel over, that or his sugar in take.

What I don't get is why they made him _LOOK_ like my brother?

I can't see and I can tell them apart easily. Even then L will never show his face to ANYONE, besides us here at Whammy's.

And lastly, is three certain residents of Whammy's, one of my favorite being Mihael Keehl, who goes by the name Mello.

Want to know how I know his real name?

He's my little brother!

…

Well half brother.

Like L, we share a parent, I.E, our mother.

She had a boyfriend who took care of both of us, but once Night came… Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ho ho.

She dropped his ass faster then the speed of light, leaving him with only Mihael.

I hated that she left Mihael, what kind of mother leaves her child, wait, OUR mother would. Taking me because I wasn't taking time from her to be with her _'BELOVED'._

**BLECK**

The only way I knew that it was Mihael was because I had stayed with our mother threw out nearly the whole time she was carrying him.

I would never forget someone who is important to me.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the main office in one of the chairs in front of the desk, in my usual stile with my legs up to my shoulders and my arms in front of my chest, sitting like a dog. Roger had asked me to stay here to introduce myself and guide-_

_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**AHEM**_

_Sorry, to the child that has gotten the attention of Whammy's House. _

_It has only been a little over 2 years since L and Mr. Whammy, aka Watari, had left._

_Roger was in charge now and I have been like his helper the whole time, keeping the kids playing nice and fair as well as protecting them massive injury or other threats ._

_Like a guard dog almost._

_I expanded my senses around Whammy's._

_Children were playing happily out side, two care takers out side with them, one reefing a game, all I can tell is that they might be kicking a ball and running around the field, and the other care taker was on the porch watching the other children scattered about the lawn._

_I felt Roger come back on my radar along with a filmier person._

_I flipped in my seat, my hands on the back of the chair, sitting with my legs folded under me._

_I felt that the child was really scared, so I can't give my usual happy dog like greeting with hugs and friendly __personality._

_Roger was at the door and I heard the knob turn._

_**CLICK**_

_**CREEK**_

"_Come into my office so we can get you settled in."_

_Roger said to the child, a boy of about 6 years old as far as I could tell._

_The little boy seemed to hesitate, and Roger was nervous about what I would do to the poor child._

_I had felt this child before, and it hit me!_

_I got off the chair and walked to the door, poking my head out._

_Roger jumped at my sudden and unexpected appearance; the little boy lifted his head to see me._

_**SNIFF SNIFF**_

_He had been crying!_

_I could smell the salt of his tears running down his cheeks._

_Coming out of the room I knelled to his height, he was confused and a little frightened._

_Grabbing a handkerchief from my pocket and gently wiping away his tears._

_He felt safer as I gently squeezed his nose, and he blew his nose._

_**BHEW**_

_I gave him a comforting smile as he felt a little better._

_Roger was shocked; I never really treated any of the other kids this way._

"_Do you feel any better Mihael?"_

_**GASP**_

_Roger was shocked even more that I knew his real name when no one else had been told._

_Mihael wasn't and his mood brightened._

"_Yeah… a bit."_

_He said shyly but was conferrable with me._

"_G-Gabriel?"_

"_Hm?"_

_I turned my head to show Roger I was lessoning to him._

"_How do you- On second thought, never mind."_

_He was saying before walking into the office, I turned back to Mihael, holding out my hand to him, giving a kind smile._

"_Lets go and get you set up. You'll like it here in no time."_

_I told him as he took my hand and I stood up to walk into the office only to-_

_**BAMM**_

_-into the other door._

"_Ow."_

_I rubbed my face were I hit the door, then I shook my head to shake off the pain._

_**HUMP**_

_Mihael shuffled a giggle, eh, most of the younger kids find it funny when I slam into a door or sometimes when I trip over something._

_I don't do it on purpose most of the time, but it hurts a little. _

"_Come on."_

_I said to him and held out my hand to him again, he was in a better mood._

_We walked into the office; I was carful not to make him run into any thing._

_I'm not going to bore you with what was said but basically it was what Whammy's House was an orphanage for kids with ridiculously high IQ's to be come the next L or great in some other filed._

_Then it was my turn, I informed him of what it was like at Whammy's and some rules, Roger told him the ones I left out._

_Then, the big moment._

_His code name!_

"_What do you chose for your code name?"_

_Roger asked Mihael as he looked at me._

_I was thinking of a name incase he couldn't come up with one, which happens a lot, so some ask me for a name when they first arrive, since they feel safer with me then with Roger._

_I 'looked' at him as I remembered the day he was born._

"_Mello?"_

_I said out loud and I cold feel his excitement at his new name. _

"_Yeah! Mello! Call me Mello!"_

_He yelled all excited; I had to smile at his energy._

_This is one time I wish I wasn't blind, so I could see his face now. All I remember his chubby little baby face from the first few weeks he was born._

_All I knew was that he was blond and had sky blue eyes. _

"_Why don't you show him around the house and introduce him to some of the other children?"_

_Roger told me, as he shuffled some papers that probably had something to do with Mello's enrollment._

"_Alright. Come on Mello. I'll show you around."_

_I said to him as I slipped my legs down and walked to the door._

_Mello slipped off the chair to follow me like a little duckling._

_**AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW**_

_I wish I could see that. _

_I showed him around the house, showing him the game rooms, playrooms, mess hall, classrooms, and the bedrooms of the children._

_I could tell he looked up to me, I mean really looked up to me, since he reached up to about my waist and I was about 5 feet tall._

_I'm guessing he was looking at my glasses._

_They were visors tinted pitch black to hide my eye lids, which according to the Nurse, was a bit of a stomach tuner. Especially when there were no eye balls behind them. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He said, turning his head away quickly._

_We were walking to the back yard to where the majority of the children were playing before he spoke._

"_Why are you wearing those?"_

_He asked as we reached the porch, I could hear the children happily playing._

_I stopped and 'looked' down at him, touching my visors to make sure they didn't slip off._

"_These?"_

_He nodded and was growing curious._

_I could hear the kids kicking the ball around and some yelling to pass the ball._

"_Well…"_

_The hand touching my visors went to rub the back of my head. Not sure if I should give a weird story first or the truth._

_Ah hell, might as well._

"_I'm blind."_

_I told him and he just looked up at me in shock._

"_Really!?"_

_He asked but before I could answer, I decide to show him, but it was going to hurt._

_**BAM**_

_**BANG**_

_**KACK**_

_The ball the little kids were playing with had been kicked in our direction and hit me on the side of my face, knocking off my visors._

_I quickly covered my eye lids; I didn't want the little kids' stomachs to turn, let alone his. _

_Falling on my but was my fault and some of the children came rushing up to me._

"_AH! Joey! Look what you did!"_

_Yelled a little girl called Gem, was one of the first to reach me. Several children made a semicircle around me as I folded my legs on the ground._

_The little boy, Joey was frantic as he was beside me._

"_I-i-i-i'm s-sorry."_

_One of the caretakers out side handed me my Visors._

_Carefully, I slid them back on with out the children seeing my eyelids._

_I placed a hand on Joey's head and smiled._

"_S'all right. It was just an accident."_

"_You're not."_

_Mello said from the other side of me said._

"_You lied."_

_I' looked' at him with a slight frown._

"_No."_

_I said as I stood up and picked him up from under his arms and lifted him up into the air. He was either very light or I was just strong._

_I slimed as he was caught by surprise by the sudden change in height. _

_I smiled at him as he began to worry alittle._

"_I can only see people who need to learn to fly."_

_Let him go and he panicked from the short fall before I caught him, hugging him to my chest._

"_But I will never stop loving you, little brother."_

_I whispered into his ear as I held him close to me lovingly._


	8. BB

**Blind Justice**

A new kid comes to Wammy's house, a pure genius living in a dark world. The kid is blind, but poses senses and understanding far beyond human capability. Will this kid help L bring down Kira? After all, they say Justice is blind.

* * *

Beyond Birthday.

That's another weird name, like mine and my brothers.

I don't think B's weird, just different.

Sure, he clamed to see names and numbers, their life spans, above people's head. He knew when a person would die, many thought he was lying.

It was much different from mine and L's way of sensing death. He would hear bells when someone close to him was close to dyeing, the louder the ringing, the closer to death they are.

B knew Mello's real name and when A would die.

I believed him about the names, but I didn't believe him about A's time almost being up until…

_Flashback, A year and a Half Ago_

_It was the night A was to die._

_How, I didn't know as I monitored him from the kitchen._

_He was in his room, awake and at his desk._

_I was sitting across from B as he was eating Strawberry Jam striate from the Jar._

_Since we both don't sleep much and the sleeping pills that Roger has been 'secretly' added to most of my meals for the past three days hadn't kicked in yet. _

_I was eating a milk chocolate bar with almonds, my favorite snack. I love chocolate; it gives you the feeling of falling in love._

_Hey, I may not look or act like a girl some times but I'm still a girl._

_Spreading my senses around Whammy's, I found no intruders, or other threats that could harm anyone in the house._

_After much practice with it, I could cover a good quarter mile radius._

"_There's nothing B. I don't think A is going to die just yet."_

_**SNAP**_

_I told him as I snapped off a piece of chocolate, I just loved that sound._

_He licked his fingers of any reaming jam._

_**POP**_

_**POP **_

"_He is. The numbers don't lie."_

_**HEH**_

"_You just sounded like an Actuary."_

_I smiled as I savored the chocolaty goodness with my taste buds._

_B got up to get another jar of jam, but some one had woken up, up stares._

_It was Mello._

_I ate the last bite of my chocolate bar before crumbling the wrapper._

"_I'll be back."_

_I told B as I got up and walked out of the kitchen, his response was just a nod. He knew I would sense it any way._

_I made my way up the stares to the rooms were the rest of the orphans were sleeping._

_With my senses I checked their mood as they slept, but I had limited my range so I couldn't scene A any more._

_He would be ok._

_I smiled when they were peacefully sleeping, as I made my way to Mello's room._

_He was alone, he had no roommate for right now, and he was scared._

_I grabbed the knob and turning it to enter his room. He moved quickly, I think I might have scared him a little, I think he hid under the covers._

_I walked over to him and sat on the bed, he was lying down, shaking a little._

_**WHINE**_

_I heard him whine._

"_Mello?"_

_He jumped at my voice and after awhile I felt the sheets shift._

"_Gabriel?"_

_I smiled gently at him as I scooted over to sit beside him._

"_Were you having a nightmare?"_

_I asked him and he shook his head, sitting up in bed._

_It took him a while, but he was used to my gift and disability._

"_What's the matter?"_

_I asked as I put one arm around him to hold him close, he wrapped both his arms around my waist and snuggled his face in my shirt. It was ok I guess since I had no chest and looked like a guy at 13._

"_On't ev e a lon."_

_I heard him say, translating into 'Don't leave me alone'._

_Wrapping my other arm around him and holding him close, giving him a kiss on the forehead._

"_I'll stay. Now go to sleep."_

_I told him as he hesitated._

"_I can't."_

_I raised and eye brow at him, but then smiled as I thought of something._

"_How 'bout a lullaby?"_

_He seemed a bit confused but nodded._

_I sung this to him when he was still in the womb, and when he was a crying._

_**I don't know, what words I can say**_

_**The wind has a way, to talk to me**_

_**Flowers sleep, A silent Lullaby**_

_**I pray for replay, I'm ready **_

_**Quite,**_

_**Day, **_

_**Calms me**_

_**Oh serenity,**_

_As I sang the song he snuggled up to me as he felt sleep taking him, feeling safe and loved. _

_**Someone, **_

_**Please, **_

_**Tell, Me, **_

_**Oh um, what is it they say**_

_**Maybe I will know one day**_

_**I don't know, what words I can say**_

_**The wind has a way, to talk to me**_

_**Flowers sleep, A silent Lullaby**_

_**I pray for replay, I'm ready **_

_Mello was asleep after that and I felt tired as well._

_Crap. The sleeping pills were kicking in._

_Moring, 3__rd__ P.O.V._

_B was annoyed as he opened the door to A's room that morning._

_A was hanging from the ceiling from a noose around his neck._

_His pail blond hair nearly hiding his once green eyes, which were glazed over and life less, his skin deathly pail in contrast to his pail blue hoodie and light brown pants._

_The boy was only 15, and L's top successor._

_B sighed as he shook his head of messy black hair._

_His black long sleeved shirt made his skill look almost as pail as A's corps, and his baggy blue pants dragged on the floor as he walked._

_He smiled slightly. _

'_**Looks like I'm number one now, but…'**_

_He looked around for any sign as to where his friend had gone, he soon frowned._

'_**Where the hell is Gabriel?'**_

_B walked down the hall to her room that was just 3 down from A's, where she most likely was at the time._

_He knocked before entering, not wanting to repeat of last time he came in without knocking. It didn't help that she was the strongest at Whammy's, and that included the caretakers._

_He spent 3 weeks in the hospital for a few broken ribs, collar bone, and arm._

_He heard no answer and walked in, annoyed when he saw that the bed was still made._

"_Damn it. Where is she?"_

_B asked no one until he heard feet storming up the stares and in the hall below._

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_He heard someone scream, but he was disappointed._

_The scream was of a lower pitch, that of a grown man, most likely Roger._

_He walked out of the room to see Roger on the floor, pail and shocked as he looked into A's room. The old man looked like he was having a heart attack._

_Three others stood by him, two of which looked horror struck at A's body, successors 4 and 5, while the third was Gabriel, successor 3._

_Gabriel's hair was messed up and stuck out at some places, the black visor sunglasses were halfway down her nose._

_B noticed a little boy cling to her right arm. Short blond hair, and blue eyes, wearing black short sleeved t-shirt and long black sleeping pants._

_The name above his head was '__**Mihael Keehl'**__ the numbers had changed a bit, he was going to live a few more months._

"_A is... G-g-ga-breil."_

_Roger stuttered as 4 and 5 helped him to up, Gabriel was nearly dragging Mihael away from the room._

"_What? What happened?"_

_The little boy asked as he looked over at the door to A's room as he was pulled away by Gabriel. Disappearing down stares to keep the younger children away._

_B came forward and was beside 4, A.K.A. Vivi, real name __**Cory Jones**__, who shifted away from him._

_With smile fit for a murderer, he looked up at Roger._

"_Told you so."_

_Vivi moved over towards 5, A.K.A. Fool, real name __**Jake Lee**__, to get away from him._

_Roger just looked down at B suspiciously, with a pinch of fear._

_He could really tell when someone was to die._

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy it.

Again, Sorry but an other death has happened.

My old Religon Teacher's Husben passed away last thursday.

_**Andrew Torres Sr.**_

_**November 29, 1929-August 13, 2009**_

May he rest in peace.


End file.
